Save Me!
by Heenspiration
Summary: Ditaksir oleh kakak kelas yang tampan? Seharusnya senang kan? Tapi Heechul tidak. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.. Yaitu... Genderswitch, SiChul,OOC, Siwon x Heechul RnR


Save me!

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimers : Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik author, terinspirasi saat MPLS. *walaupun di Korea ga ada MPLS*

Main Cast : Heechul (yeoja) X Siwon (namja)

Genderswitch untuk Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan para uke.

..karena aku akan selalu melindungimu..

Save Me!

"Hey adik kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon menatap yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" jawab yeoja itu ketus. Ia malas menanggapi pertanyaan seperti itu, sudah jelas dari name tag yang ia pakai kalau ia bernama Kim Heechul.

"Kau tentu lebih kecil dariku, kau baru kelas satu."

"Wajahmu terlalu kekanakkan untuk menjadi sunbae-ku." ujar Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Siwon. Kalau saja Siwon tidak menyukainya, pasti ia tidak akan tinggal diam dikatai seperti itu.

"Hya! Mau kemana kau?"

Heechul berjalan keluar dari kelas, mencari udara segar. Alias menghidari Siwon tentunya.

"Heechul, kau berani sekali pada Siwon sunbae. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan OSIS, kau tahu? Mereka akan 'menyiksa' kita saat masa pengenalan sekolah." Seorang yeoja mungil sedikit berlari mengikuti Heechul. Ia jelas mendengar semua percakapan Heechul dan Siwon, mengingat ia duduk di belakang Heechul.

"Yang ada aku yang akan menyiksanya. Sudahlah Sungmin, aku tidak takut pada Siwon. Dia itu menyebalkan, aku ingin membunuhnya!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Membuat aksi seolah ingin menonjok seseorang.

"Dia itu lebih tua darimu, seharusnya kau panggil dia dengan sopan dan dia itu sangat menyukaimu Heechul."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, ingat! Aku hanya menyukai Hankyung-oppa yang tampan dan baik hati. Siwon itu menyebalkan.. Argh aku bahkan tidak akan mau mengingat kejadian kemarin. Me-nye-bal-kan!"

Flashback

"Kelas 1-4, semuanya! Masukkan semua tugas kalian ke dalam tas! Ingat, jangan ada barang yang lebih. Jika ada yang melanggar, kalian akan dihukum langsung oleh Ketua OSIS," teriak Leeteuk–salah satu anggota OSIS Kelas 3– galak. Wajahnya yang terkesan judes membuat semua murid kelas 1 bergidik kalau melihatnya.

Heechul masih larut dalam fikirannya, bagaimana tidak?

Dihukum langsung oleh Ketua OSIS? Berhadapan langsung dengan Hankyung sang Ketua OSIS? Ia bertaruh itu akan menjadi masa yang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Eh? Kenapa dihukum itu menyenangkan?

Ini bukan masalah dihukummya, tapi dari awal Heechul benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan sunbaenya yang satu ini. Apalagi Hankyung jarang berinteraksi langsung dengan murid baru. Ini akan ia jadikan ajang untuk tebar pesona pada Hankyung.

"Untung aku bawa permen lebih.." gumam Heechul sambil memasukkan sekantung permen pada tasnya. "Hankyung-oppa, aku dataang." batinnya.

"Baiklah! Cepat keluar, semua anak kelas satu berkumpul di lapangan basket sementara kami memeriksa tugas kalian!" teriak Leeteuk yang lagi-lagi memekakkan telinga. Heechul langsung saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

.

"Bagus, semua anak di kelas 1-4 ini mematuhi peraturan. Tidak ada yang bawa lebih dan tidak ada yang dihukum." kata Shindong–OSIS kelas 3. Ketika semua anak kelas 1-4 sudah kembali ke kelas.

Heechul membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak dihukum? Ia yakin sudah memasukkan sekantung permen yang tidak ditugaskan ke dalam tasnya. Perlahan ia merogoh tasnya, dan hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan permen itu.

"Mana mungkin hilang sih?" gumamnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian makan. Cepat!" lanjut Shindong agak membentak ke anak kelas satu. Lalu ia dan beberapa OSIS lain pergi keluar meninggalkan anak-anak kelas satu untuk makan.

Heechul masih sibuk mengacak-ngacak tasnya, apa mungkin permennya terselip di suatu tempat sehingga tidak ditemukan oleh OSIS?

"Hey cantik, kau mencari ini?" tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan memperlihatkan sekantung permen yang tadi dimasukan Heechul ke dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Heechul mengambil kantung permen itu lalu menatap geram pada namja yang ia yakini sebagai sunbaenya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman cantik~" ujar Siwon santai, ia sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana Heechul. "Sudah dulu ya cantik, kau tidak perlu balas budi kok. Oh iya, namaku Choi Siwon. Panggil aku oppa ya, jangan lupa. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu ya cantik~" Siwon membelai pipi Heechul sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul.

Heechul hanya bisa menggerutu, apa-apaan sih Choi Siwon itu? Ia benar-benar menghancurkan rencananya untuk dekat dengan Hankyung. Dan itu sangat Me-nye-bal-kan!

End of Flashback

"Dia menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman. Seharusnya kau bersyukur.." kata Sungmin berfikir positif.

"Tapi aku jadi tidak bertemu Hankyung-oppa. Jangan membelanya deh."

"Kau harusnya tahu, anak-anak yang dihukum itu disuruh menulis penuh di buku. Mereka semua menulis 'aku tidak akan melanggar lagi'. Kau tidak lihat betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun yang tangannya pegal-pegal karena menjalani hukuman itu?"

Heechul terdiam, apa benar Siwon telah menyelamatkannya, melindunginya dari pegal-pegal? Ah, Heechul terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui hal itu.

ooOoo

"Semuanya, besok ada tugas baru untuk kalian. Membuat surat benci untuk sunbae yang tidak kalian suka dan membuat surat cinta untuk sunbae yang kalian suka."

"Yaah.. Surat cinta apa..." keluh seluruh anak kelas satu.

"Kalian mau dihukum hah!" teriak Leeteuk menggelegar.

"Maaf sunbaenim.."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa berikan cap bibir di surat cinta kalian."

.

"Surat cinta, untuk Hankyung-oppa yang paling tampan sedunia!" Heechul menciumi surat cinta yang akan ia kumpulkan sebagai tugas besok. "dan surat benci untuk Choi Siwon yang menyebalkan."

Heechul sudah selesai menulis kedua suratnya. Surat cinta untuk Hankyung ia tulis penuh bolak-balik kertas HVS dengan kata-kata cinta yang manis. Sedangkan surat benci untuk Siwon benar-benar dipenuhi oleh cercaan dan hujatan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Sekarang tinggal cap bibir," Heechul memakai lipstik ummanya yang merah merona lalu menempelkan bibirnya di salah satu surat "mmmuach."

"Sele– eh? Ini kan surat benci? Ah, aku bodoh!" Heechul memukul kepalanya sendiri, menatap miris ke arah cap bibirnya yang sekarang tertempel di surat benci untuk Siwon. "Masa aku harus menulis lagi? Ini kan sudah malam.."

Ia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. "Huft, sudahlah. Mungkin ia tidak akan sadar, siapa juga yang mau baca surat benci."

"Mmuaach.. Saranghaeyo Hankyung-oppa!" kali ini ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan hati-hati, tidak lupa menyemprotkan minyak wanginya. "Semoga Hankyung-oppa bisa mengingat harumku."

ooOoo

"Akan kami umumkan surat-surat terbaik yang kalian berikan. Setiap anggota OSIS yang mendapat surat hanya boleh membacakan satu surat, baik surat benci atau surat cinta." ujar Eunhyuk. Semua anak kelas satu telah dikumpulkan di lapangan basket untuk acara itu. Acara puncak MPLS, yaitu pembacaan surat terbaik.

"Kau buat surat cinta untuk siapa?"

"Siwon-oppa itu sangat tampan! Aku mengirim surat cinta untuknya."

"Kau tahu? Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur, aku benar-benar berharap Siwon-oppa membaca surat cinta dariku."

Heechul bergidik mendengar ocehan-ocehan yeoja kelas satu yang sedang memuja-muja Siwon itu. "Siwon? Hah? Buat apa membuat surat cinta untuk orang menyebalkan seperti dia." gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, yang pertama aku akan membacakan surat cinta dari.. Lee Donghae bla..bla..bla.. Kau sangat manis Lee Donghae." kata Eunhyuk yang pertama kali membacakan surat yang ia dapatkan. Seketika pipi Donghae merona merah ketika tahu sunbae yang ia sukai membacakan surat cinta darinya.

Semua anggota OSIS membacakan surat terbaik–menurut mereka–yang mereka dapatkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka membacakan surat cinta, sebagian lain membacakan surat benci–karena sama sekali tidak mendapatkan surat cinta.

Akhirnya tiba giliran Siwon, wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria dan tidak sabaran untuk membacakan suratnya. Entah surat cinta atau surat benci yang akan ia bacakan.

"Surat benci.."

Baru mendengar awalnya saja, lapangan sudah menjadi ricuh dengan teriakan histeris para yeoja kelas satu. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon memilih surat benci, padahal ia mendapatkan setumpuk surat cinta dari hoobae pengagumnya.

".. Untuk Choi Siwon yang menyebalkan. Aku sangat membencimu. Ooh.. Kau sangat jelek Choi Siwon.. Kau membuatku sangat membencimu.. Tingkahmu menyebalkan, aku selalu ingin muntah jika melihatmu.. Kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hidupku?..."

Itu jelas-jelas surat benci dengan penuh hujatan, kenapa Siwon memilihnya sebagai surat terbaik? Kenapa juga Siwon membacanya dengan penuh semangat dan senyum manis yang terkembang di bibirnya? Tentu saja karena siapa yang mengirimnya.

"... Salam benci, Kim Heechul. Mmmuach.." Siwon mengakhirinya dengan mencium surat itu.

"... Aku membalas cap bibirmu, Kim Heechul." dengan genit Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat sebagian yeoja yang tidak kuat melihatnya mati berdiri. Seorang namja keren dan tampan–tentu saja tidak menurut Heechul–seperti Siwon yang hanya tersenyum pun bisa membuat para yeoja kehabisan nafas, sekarang ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit? Ayolah, Heechul juga merupakan seorang yeoja yang akan salah tingkah jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Heechul menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas, "Kenapa dia memilih suratku.."

"Baiklah Siwon, hentikan aksi tebar pesonamu itu. Sekarang giliran Ketua OSIS kita, Tan Hankyung yang akan membacakan surat pilihannya." ujar Leeteuk mengambil alih mic yang dipakai Siwon.

Hankyung tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia asyik sendiri dengan headphone yang ia pakai.

"Tan Hankyung!" teriak Leeteuk, Hankyung mau tak mau melepas headphonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Cepat bacakan suratmu. Mana suratnya?" kali ini Eunhyuk angkat bicara.

"Aku menyimpannya di ruang OSIS, aku malas membaca surat-surat seperti itu. Lebih baik lanjutkan saja acara yang lainnya" jawab Hankyung dingin.

Greb. Seakan ada panah beracun yang menghujam jantung Heechul, rasanya sudah ingin mati ketika mendengar pernyataan Hankyung. Ia sama sekali tidak membaca surat yang ia dapat? Sama sekali tidak dibaca? Satupun? Bahkan surat yang Heechul buat dengan susah payah?

"K-kenapa seperti ini.. Sungguh sial." gumam Heechul. Bagaimana tidak sial? Surat benci yang tidak diharapkan malah dibaca sebagai surat terbaik. Sedangkan surat cinta yang ia buat dengan sepenuh hati malah diabaikan? Kim Heechul benar-benar sedang dalam masa suram.

ooOoo

Heechul menekuk wajahnya sepanjang hari, Siwon terus saja mengikutinya. Padahal masa MPLS sudah usai. Sehingga OSIS seharusnya tidak perlu lagi mengurusi kehidupan tentram anak-anak baru. Lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika Siwon selalu membahas tentang surat yang Heechul buat, ia tak henti memuji cap bibir Heechul.

"Tak kusangka, bibirmu manis sekali Chullie-ah." bahkan membuat nama panggilan khusus yang manis–tapi terdengar menjijikan bagi Heechul.

"Kau pulang sekolah dengan siapa? Aku antar ya?"

"Kau sudah makan? Mau aku belikan makanan?"

"Kenapa baru pulang? Kau ada tambahan ya? Biasanya kan jam pulang kita sama."

Perhatian-perhatian dari Siwon yang ditujukan untuk Heechul selalu saja dijadikan angin lalu oleh Heechul. Tidak pernah sekalipun Heechul menggubrisnya, ia hanya berfikir kalau Siwon adalah penganggu dalam hidupnya.

ooOoo

Siwon POV

Seperti biasa aku menunggu Heechul di depan kelasnya, sudah hampir setahun ini aku selalu mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Aku tidak munafik untuk menyembunyikan perasaan cintaku padanya. Tapi kenapa Heechul selalu menghindariku? Bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada.

"Chullie-ah, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku?" Kurasa ini saat yang tepat, aku harus tahu kenapa ia selalu begitu padaku.

"Kau fikir aku harus bagaimana? Memujamu? Merayumu? Tentu tidak!" ujar Heechul ketus. Wajahku mulai memanas, apa aku benar-benar tidak berguna?

Aku mengejar Heechul, "Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menerimaku?" lanjutku, berharap ia akan mengatakan hal lain yang membuatku tenang.

"Tentu kau tahu jawabannya kan? pergilah. Kau menggangguku!" jawab Heechul lagi. Jawaban yang sungguh membuatku sakit ketika mendengarnya, tak masalah jika ia hanya tidak menggubrisku atau mendiamkanku setiap hari. Tapi jawaban kali ini benar-benar membuatku terluka, seakan ada benda tajam yang mengoyak perasaanku.

Aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan, "Baiklah, kalau aku menganggumu. Aku minta maaf, Aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi Heechul-ah, aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa terganggu." aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Heechul.

Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Toh aku tidak ingin menganggunya, aku berhenti Kim Heechul.

End Siwon POV

Heechul POV

Apa-apaan dia itu? Kenapa pergi begitu saja? Biasanya kan dia tetap mengikutiku walaupun aku tidak menanggapinya. Apa tadi aku salah bicara? Apa tadi aku terlalu membentaknya?

Eh? Kenapa aku menyesal telah membentaknya? Bukannya aku memang ingin begini? Bukannya aku memang merasa risih ketika ia terus mendekatiku?

Kim Heechul! Apa yang kau fikirkan!

End Heechul POV

ooOoo

Siwon memenuhi janjinya, ia benar-benar pergi dari Heechul. Bahkan tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada hoobaenya itu. Apa Siwon benar-benar menyerah?

"Tumben sekali.." kata Sungmin pelan.

"Tumben apa?" tanya Heechul yang jelas mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Siwon sunbae sama sekali tidak mengikutimu, sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatnya di kantin. Dia tidak seperti dulu.. Dia terlihat tidak seceria dulu." jawab Sungmin agak ragu, salah bicara ia bisa disembur oleh Heechul.

Diluar dugaan, Heechul tidak marah ketika disinggung tentang Siwon. "Apa iya? Apa dia benar-benar berubah?"

"Kurasa.. Hm, apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Heechul terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, apa semua hal itu benar-benar karena perlakuannya pada Siwon waktu itu? Ia benar-benar bingung dengan Siwon sekarang.

"Heechullie?" Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Heechul, membuat Heechul kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Eh? Iya.. Aku tidak tahu Ming."

ooOoo

"Wah, karyawisata 3 angkatan sekaligus. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!" ujar seorang namja pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Hyukkie Noona!" kata namja itu yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae.

"Karyawisata apa sih Kyu?" tanya Heechul pada namja yang satunya.

"Karyawisata 3 angkatan sekaligus. Itu tidak terjadi setiap tahun, biasanya karyawisata kan dilakukan per-angkatan. Untungnya OSIS tahun ini mengadakannya! Ini akan menjadi karyawisata terbaik, apalagi ini dilakukan di alam bebas!" dengan semangat Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Heechul yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya tak masalah sih kalau karyawisatanya hanya dilakukan per-angkatan." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Soalnya.. Aku seangkatan denganmu Minnie~" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Sukses membuat wajah putih Sungmin mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah yang manis.

ooOoo

Hari ini adalah saat dimana karyawisata berlangsung. Semua murid di Pearl High School pergi ke alam bebas. Mereka melakukan camping di pinggir hutan yang memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Semuanya sangat alami dan segar.

"Asyiik, tendanya sudah terpasang! Terimakasih Kyu, Hae!" teriak Heechul girang ketika Kyuhyun dan Donghae selesai mendirikan tenda untuknya.

"Sama-sama, enak sekali ya disini. Udaranya segar!" kata Donghae yang dibalas anggukan dari yang lain.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam, tiba-tiba gerombolan yeoja anak kelas 3 menghampiri tempat tenda Heechul dan yang lainnya.

"Cepat Hyukkie, dia itu manis loh.." Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke depan. Membuat Eunhyuk malu bukan main.

Eunhyuk masih menunduk, perlahan ia melihat ke belakang. Semua teman-temannya bergumam 'Ayo' tanpa bersuara.

"Ehm, Donghae-ah. Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" akhirnya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Donghae tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Aku mau! Kajja!"

Dengan posesif Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk, dia memang sangat agresif. Lalu mereka berdua pergi, disusul dengan gerombolan yeoja yang mengantar Eunhyuk tadi.

Sekarang tersisa Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin, yeoja imut itu menunduk malu ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Heechul sepertinya bisa menangkap dengan jelas maksud Kyuhyun, "Kalian mau kencan juga? Pergilah, pergi sana kencan sepuas-puasnya. Aku mau cari udara segar." ujarnya menawarkan.

"Eh? Hm, kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mau Kyu.."

Heechul menatap malas pada pasangan yang malu-malu itu, "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Daag!" lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

1 jam kemudian

"Kenapa Heechul belum pulang juga ya?" heran Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kyu! Kau ini tak peduli ya?" sembur Sungmin panik, "aku harus beritahu Siwon sunbae."

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menemui Siwon yang saat itu sedang duduk di dekat api unggun sambil memainkan gitar.

"Siwon sunbae! Heechul belum kembali ke tenda. Padahal sudah sekitar satu jam lalu ia pergi, ia bilang ingin mencari udara segar." kata Sungmin panik.

Siwon yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan khawatir, ia langsung meletakkan gitarnya lalu berdiri, "Apa maksudmu? Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi sendiri?"

"T-tadi dia masuk ke dalam hutan.. Mianhae sunbae.."

Siwon tidak menanggapi perkataan terakhir dari Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mencari Heechul.

Other side

Heechul benar-benar menyesal telah pergi ke dalam hutan sendirian. Sekarang ia tidak bisa kembali ke tenda. Ia tersesat! Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia berputar-putar di tengah hutan. Sendirian di tengah hutan malam-malam seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Dengan sangat pelan ia berjalan agar tidak salah jalan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan membuatnya tambah tersesat.

Heechul POV

Hutan disini benar-benar indah, udaranya segar. Malam hari terasa sangat dingin tetapi membuatku betah. Eh? Tapi kurasa ada yang aneh.. K-kenapa aku tidak kunjung sampai ke tenda? Kurasa ini memang jalan untuk ke tenda kan? Ya ampun, aku dimana sekarang?

Srek..srek..

Bunyi apa itu? Perlahan aku mendekati sumber suara. Sebuah semak-semak besar yang bergerak-gerak. Apa itu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar auman serigala yang membuatku panik. Srek.. Srek

Bunyi apa itu sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan..

Dari kegelapan perlahan mulai terlihat sepasang mata mengintai yang berkilauan karena sinar rembulan. Menampakkan gigi-gigi runcing yang tampak menyeramkan.

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? I-itu kan? Serigala!

Serigala itu mengaum lagi lalu menyalak ke arahku, membuatku makin panik. Aku berjalan mundur.. Mundur.. Tapi ada pohon besar menghalangi jalanku. Aku ingin sekali berlari kemanapun asal terhindar dari serigala ini, tapi tidak terbayangkan kalau harus berkejar-kejaran dengan serigala. Kalau sudah begini rasanya lebih baik aku dikejar-kejar oleh Choi Siwon setiap hari.

Sial! Umpatku dalam hati. Aku mulai terisak, aku sangat takut. Apa aku akan mati? Apa aku akan mati di dalam hutan karena dimakan Serigala? Oh, aku sungguh tidak mau mati sebelum menjadi model terkenal.

"Hei! Hewan jelek! Jangan ganggu dia!"

End Heechul POV

"Hei! Hewan jelek! Jangan ganggu dia!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang itu, sang serigala mendongak ke belakang. Ternyata namja itu adalah Siwon. Ia membawa sebuah ranting kayu yang ia main-mainkan seperti akan mengajak main seekor anjing.

"Kemarilah anjing kecil, ayo kita main." ujar Siwon lagi. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada serigala itu.

"Tidak Siwon! Kau jangan main-main!" teriak Heechul panik.

"Biar saja Chullie-ah, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu! Sekarang kau menjauh!"

"T-tapi?" elak Heechul.

"Kubilang menjauh! Hewan itu bisa melukaimu!"

Deg

Jantung Heechul berdetak tak menentu, deru nafasnya menjadi sulit diatur, yang pertama karena ia takut dengan serigala dan ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Siwon tadi. Namja yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu sangat peduli dengannya.

Serigala itu menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya pada Heechul lalu berbalik ke arah Siwon. Heechul langsung berlari ke belakang pohon.

Tiba-tiba serigala itu berlari ke arah berusaha mundur tapi karena begitu panik ia malah jatuh terduduk. Kali ini serigala itu sudah benar-benar sangat dekat dengannya. Siwon bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hewan pemangsa itu.

Siwon memukul serigala itu dengan kayu untuk pertahanan, bodohnya hal itu malah membuat serigala itu marah dan seketika menancapkan gigi-gigi tajamnya ke tangan Siwon. Ia berteriak histeris "Argh! Pergilah kau!"

"SIWOOOON!" teriak Heechul tak kalah histeris.

"DIAM DI TEMPATMU HEECHULLIE! Argh, serigala sialan." Siwon terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman serigala itu.

Heechul terisak, air matanya mulai mengalir dengan deras. Suara teriakan-teriakan Siwon beradu dengan auman sang serigala. Kini tangan Siwon sudah dipenuhi darah.

"Heechul!"

"Siwon!"

"Itu mereka!"

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki dan teriakan orang-orang. Ternyata itu adalah beberapa murid Pearl High School yang datang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Heechul!" panggil Sungmin.

Yang lainnya sibuk mendekatkan lampu-lampu dan obor yang mereka bawa ke arah serigala itu. Karena banyaknya orang dan api dari obor yang berkobar, serigala itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Siwon masih terduduk, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke arah pohon lalu bersender disana. Ia merintih kesakitan, ia memegangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Heechul berlari ke arah Siwon, ia menangis terisak. "S-siwonnie.."

"Chullie? K-kau tidak a..argh..apa-apa kan..?" tanya Siwon.

"B..bodoh! Kau yang luka begini tapi tetap menanyakan keadaanku hiks.." Heechul melepaskan syalnya, ia mengambil tangan Siwon lalu membalut luka Siwon dengan syal itu.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, "Sudah.. J-jangan menangis l-lagi.. Chullie.."

"Kau yang membuatku begini! K-kenapa bertindak gegabah? Kalau serigala tadi membunuhmu bagaimana!"

"Semua itu karena aku mencintaimu..karena aku akan selalu melindungimu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Heechul.."

ooOoo

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, ia merintih pelan ketika luka di tangannya kembali terasa perih. Ia merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya, ia menengok ke samping.

Matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok yeoja cantik yang tertidur disampingnya. Ia membelai rambut yeoja itu, "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja Heechul.."

"Siwon... Siwon... Aku juga mencintaimu.. Aku takut serigala itu melukaimu.. Serigala bodooh.. Jangan ganggu Siwonku!" Heechul mengigau.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar igauan Heechul. "Serigalanya sudah pergi Chullie.. Dia tidak akan mengganggu Siwonmu lagi." ia mengelus pelan pipi Heechul.

Merasakan sentuhan halus itu Heechul terbangun, ia membuka matanya. Ia langsung berhambur ke pelukan Siwon. "Siwon! Kau sudah bangun? Aku khawatir sekali padamu. Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Siwon terdiam ia menciumi rambut hitam Heechul yang terasa wangi baginya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak?" ujar Heechul, mengembalikan Siwon ke alam sadarnya.

Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah menatap Heechul dalam lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. Siwon mencium bibir Heechul lembut, awalnya Heechul kaget tapi akhirnya ia membalas ciuman itu. Cukup lama mereka melakukannya sampai Heechul melepaskan ciuman itu karena kehabisan nafas.

Siwon tersenyum lagi, "Menurutmu jawabannya apa?"

Heechul menunduk, menyembunyikan malu. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Hei, Tadi kau mengigau loh.. Siwon.. Siwon.. Aku juga mencintaimu... Siwon.. Aku khawatir padamu" ejek Siwon menirukan suara Heechul saat sedang mengigau tadi.

"Aaaargh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

END

.

.

.

RnR please^^

Ini fanfict Sichul yang happy ending! Dibuat khusus untuk mememuhi keinginan lucifer84 dan seluruh Sichul shipper! Semoga suka ya hehe. Sekali lagi makasih banget buat yang udah review di fic2 sebelumnya dan membuat author semangat untuk bikin fanfict lagi dan lagi:-)

ini juga terinspirasi pada saat author MOS SMA, padahal di Korea tuh ga ada orientasi sebenernya-_- jadi maaf kalo gaje..

SiHanChulnya ditunggu ya.. Ada rencana buat SiHanChul yang chaptered. *baru rencana* #plakk

Review nya plis..plis..plis reader. Gomawo #bow

oh iya, yang belum lihat ff Love is Fair(SiHanChul) dan I Still Loving You(HanChul) silahkan dibaca, monggo~ *promo* :D


End file.
